Generally, a user may create and submit a message regarding an issue without realizing that a similar message has already been reported by another individual. This is a potential waste of time and resources for the user as well as for an administrator that is tasked with analyzing the issue. Traditional systems do not provide a way for the user to efficiently determine if similar issues have been reported.